Big planing, great evening
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene had been together for almost two years. Eugene is planning a great way to make his proposal request to his one and only Rapunzel. Please let me know what you think. I have plans about making a serie with this as the begining
1. Chapter 1

I'm not a master of english gramma so please be nice, this my first fanfiction

It was just as close as it could to be time for Eugene's and Rapunzel's two years anniversary. It had been the best time of both of their lives. Rapunzel had returned to her real parents, the ones who loved her for her, not her hair like Mother Gothel did. Eugene had been cleaned for all charges for the crimes from his time as Flynn Rider and hadn't steeled anything since he and the Stabbington Brothers stole the crown the same day as he met Rapunzel.

Their life had been great in the castle, Eugene had a good relationship with the Queen, as he always had because she was the one who welcomed him and grabbed him into the family hug the day he brought Rapunzel back to the castle, but also the King, who had been careful and wanted to make sure he were changed, he could right through his eyes that Flynn Rider was died, stabbed to death.

Two days to the princess' 20th birthday and there was very busy decorating the castle with the help of Gunther from the Snuggly Duckling. There was only one big thing that kept Eugene and Rapunzel from spending all their time together. There were important meeting between the royals and the King's council.

When the last one had finished he had waited for no less than three and a half hours. She dropped herself into his arms when she saw him. "It's good to see you again Rapunzel" and said with a smile and she answered with a kiss and when said. "Good to see you too Eugene"

All surprised he asked: "Can I talk to your majesties alone?" Rapunzel took his hand as he said: "Rapunzel, this is something secret that I need to say to your parents only, try to understand" He didn't expect her take that easy, but she did: "When I'll wait as you did for me" and offered a smile that made him smile.

The King and Queen agreed and when they went out of the throne room and into the Kings private room.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

There they were. The King and Queen starred at him and when the king asked: "What can we do for you my boy?" and when Eugene answered: "Well, I have a big secret surprise for Rapunzel on her birthday, so I want to ask you to sit on the roof where I have planned a big something?", both the King and Queen look at each other and when he asked him: "Why do you want to do on the roof?", Eugene answered: "Because when I and the Stabbington Brothers stole the crown, I saw the incredible view and that would be a perfect spot for me and her to see the lanterns and after I done my thing you can have the rest of the day, please your majesty"

The Queen had trust all her trust so before anyone reacted she answered: "On one condition" and he quick answered: "Anything, your highness" and she said it: "Just make sure nothing bad happens to her" and he was very quick again: Of course, I've already prepared it up there"

The King smiled at him: "If you need anything on that time just say so", Eugene smiled and said: "Thanks, your majesty"

Eugene had planned his way to propose for weeks, but one night in a dream he came up with the perfect way.

He wanted to make it so special that even a rock smashed against her skull wouldn't make her forget this event he had planned. It made him absolutely sure that he need her to distracted to make it that special and when he told the King and Queen what he needed and they easily approved and told him not to worry of that at all. It was so close, but still he was sure that he would make it in time.

The day came, the princess of Corona's 20th birthday. Rapunzel lay and slept and got surprised by Eugene who had brought a small breakfast feast and some tea.

"Happy birthday, Rapunzel" he said with a smile on his lips as she kissed quick and said "Thank you Eugene, I love you" and he kissed her back and said "I love you too Rapunzel". When they were silence for a little and when he said "You should go see your parents", she nodded and they left her room taking each other's hands.

They awaited them in the eating room for a bit more breakfast; Rapunzel ate a little because she was almost full after Eugene's serving earlier. When it was time for her presents, she was very exciting. The King and Queen gave a lot of different stuff like new paint to decorate her room, new dresses and lots of other things she would never ever needed to think off don't enough off.

She went her look to Eugene, ready to see what he had planned for her. He look at her and said "Don't worry, I got you best present, but you first gets it at the lanterns" and sent her a smolder-kind-of-look. When he went his attention to the King and Queen and gave a sign that made them understand his little "plot".

The most of the day Eugene tried to avoid Rapunzel because there was more planning than he expected and therefore needed all possible time if he should be ready to give her present before the lanterns would show up, the King had offered him extra time and that they could start the lantern festival a little later but Eugene feared it would confuse Rapunzel more than needed so he told he would be ready for the planed time, even though he couldn't guarantee anything.

Rapunzel when started to worry if he was off with someone else but she every time got told by the King and Queen that she didn't need to worry and her mind also told her that Eugene and she were meant to be together and of course he had no other girls, that would be Flynn Rider, and was dead and awaken as Eugene Fitzherbert.

There were one hour to the festival was starting and Eugene seem finished until he found out he lost his box with the ring.

"No, no, no, no, this really bad, this really really really bad, this really bad" he said inside his head until Maximus showed up with Pascal.

Pascal crawled up to Eugene and gave the box as he and Maximus had found on the floor.

"Thank you, Max and thank you Pascal, you're great guys, this is very important to me tonight" and gave Max an apple and gave Pascal some grapes.

They smiled to him when he asked "Where did I dropped it?" and Pascal and Max pointed over to a corner where Eugene remembered he slipped some moments ago "I'm grateful to both of you" and after a moment of silence he said one last thing, before go to look for Rapunzel "Tonight I'm gonna ask her to marry me so now I'll go find her" leaving with a smile, they smiled back and snuck out again to the stables.

Rapunzel and her parents had dinner as Eugene joined. Rapunzel throw herself into him as he entered the dining room. "Do you have my present?" she asked as he answered "It's ready and you'll get it soon" with a glimmer in his eyes.

After the meal of hazelnut soup as she got at her 19th birthday and her first as princess of Corona and she wanted again as her parents and Eugene knew was her favourite meal, Eugene raised from his chair and said "It's time for us all to the festival and for me to give Rapunzel her present" the King nodded and he took Rapunzel's hand and got out of the dining room.

"What's going on?" she asked confused. "I used the whole week preparing this to be perfect for you" he said with a smile. "But first I need to blind your eyes with this, showing a small piece of fabric to around her eyes.

"Okay, Eugene, now you're to terrifying me a bit" as he cool answered "Soon it will change, I promise"

Then he had on the roof as he told her it was the nicest view he ever seen, she saw and were in another world "Told you it was a nice view" he said as she answered "It's incredible, like you are, Eugene" "Well, you're too, thank you" he said smiling.

"Now what?" she asked. "Now we'll wait for lanterns so I can finish your birthday present completely"

She asked again "What if my parents knew we are up here? Wouldn't they worry?". "I got their permission to take you up here if I secured the area and promise to keep you safe and I won't break that promise" he said getting closer to her as she smiled cute to him.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

I'm very grateful for your reviews, BroadwayFanGirl91 it only motivated me to do more chapters, I'm very busy with school work at the time so that's why I don't uploaded much lately

**Chapter 3:**

There they were, ready for Rapunzel's parents to release their lantern and make the kingdom thousands of them.

They hadn't been waiting for very long, less time than when they were waiting at her 18th birthday then they spotted the first lantern, which was the sign for Eugene, he finally felt ready for the moment Rapunzel had hoped coming since they got into the castle and he was accepted and pardoned.

He looked at her, she was making the smile she did every time the king and queen had launched the lanterns into the sky, and especially the first time she saw them with Eugene.

When he spoke "Please stand up Rapunzel" he said as she stared weird at him, but she did as he requested and started to understand a little of what was going on, when he started to talk as he would do in a formal speech.

"Rapunzel, I love you more than anything in the world to me and you know that" she nodded and tried to interrupt him, but was too Flynn Rider-fast for her, so he kept going. "We've been together for two years and it's been the best years of my life, and I don't want any of this to change" she started to get happy tears. He changed his position to be on one knee and when he did, he proposed. "Rapunzel, my new dream, will you marry me?" he asked as she showed her a box with a diamond ring, she crashed down and smiled "of course Eugene, I love you too and you're mine new dream too" she said and collapsed into a most passionate kiss as they were smiling at each other, feeling the greatest moment of each other life, she asked "So this is why you've been so busy for so long?" she asked with the same look and when she asked "Eugene Fitzherbert huh?" at the fire camp before the first birthday outside her tower, before the whole romance with Eugene started, before she knew who she really was.

"Best day ever" he said with a fun smile on his lips, she nodded and agreed easily. They agreed to go and tell her parents the great news.

The met them in the kings private study room where he had been talking about they should end their daughter's birthday in the best possible way and they did ok the other year, that had been their first together so they wanted to improve from last year, they just didn't knew how.

Eugene knocked on the door "your highness, it's me, Eugene" the king told him to come in, her parents quickly discovered a special look on their daughter's face and when the queen if anything happen and they looked at other and Rapunzel answered happier than ever "Things couldn't get any better" and showed her parents the engagement ring on her finger and they shocked and looked at Eugene. "Eugene and I are getting married" she said with smile never seen bigger on her face

The king stood up from his chair and walked towards Eugene, who freighted stepped backward as the king spoke "don't be scared, my son"

The king hugged Eugene and when Rapunzel and her mother joined them into the kind-of-hug they had the day Eugene brought Rapunzel back and they met for the first time since Gothel kidnapped her as a baby.

It's was a very great evening, the best of Eugene's – as well as Rapunzel's life. The king decided that they were allowed to sleep in the same bedroom, at least for one night now where they were official princess and prince of Corona to be married.

It was also a completely marvelous night for Rapunzel, she couldn't sleep and in the end, she ended up waking Eugene. "I'm sorry, Eugene, I just can't sleep". "Why?" he asked her, waiting excited for an answer. "I'm feeling too happy to, I love so much Eugene, and I don't ever want to lose you"

He when kissed her forehead and answered "I love you very much too, and after today I've sworn my life to you so don't ever worry about that" he said and offered a smile that worked better than his old Flynn Rider-smolder did on so many girls.

She smiled and when pushed him into a kiss as the first time they kissed back in the tower, he kissed her back just like he did at time same place, and when they feel asleep they sure dreamed about the great future that were ahead of them.

**Hope you like it. I've decided to make some sort of sequel that describes the wedding preparations and the wedding itself, but I must warn if someone awaits a little excited, the school is killing me a bit with all those projects and my training takes a lot of time and I'm taking drive tests right now which I hopes is finished inside the next two weeks, which I hopes will give me more time when that is finished. When we get a little near October I might have more time, but I'll try to make it in weekends anyway **


End file.
